


Enough

by BxBori9181



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BxBori9181/pseuds/BxBori9181
Summary: What happens when enough is enough





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Was kind of mad today... so decided to channel it... NOT CANON COMPLIANT AT ALL... tho I wish it would be... I don't own H50 or this would be canon ;-)

“But why? I don’t understand” Catherine asked through the hood over her head. Her hands were tied behind her back and she couldn’t hear much over the helicopter rotors. Just then she heard another voice crying out in panic. “You have made a mistake!” Catherine turned toward the sound of the new voice. “Rachel?” Just then they heard a third voice very clearly in their ears.

“You both hurt them over and over again. You used them and then threw them away, only picking them up when you needed them. That’s why. Make no mistake. I know EXACTLY who you both are.”

There was suddenly a change in the temperature of the air. It was suddenly hot. Catherine could hear Rachel’s sobs and knew that their time was up. She tried to brace herself but was completely unprepared for the shove. She and Rachel screamed as they fell towards Kilauea.

“Now they are finally free and safe.”


End file.
